Unsavory Business
by silenttcb
Summary: Sesshomaru is a dangerous pirate fighting for the freedom of demon kind. Kagome is an undiscovered Miko who is kidnapped onto his ship. Thrown together by mistake, the two must journey to discover the secrets of the Shikon No Tama and unravel the secrets of her history. A/U. Sess/Kago Inu/Kik. No character bashing. Violence/Lime Away Younglings!
1. The First

Hello! I have been absolutely dying to write a Kagome/Sesshomaru fiction of this nature. This is my first ever Kagome Sesshomaru fanfiction, and I am proud to begin with this first chapter. Its smaller, I know, but they will get longer as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it's a sad, sad day.

Welcome to my world of wonder!

Unsavory Business

Chapter 1: The First

It began the way it always began, with a dark layer of mud spread thickly across her leather shoes. Water ferociously splashed up her ankles and soaked the ends of her dress as she sloshed through the only main road of the meager town of Leones. Why her father had chosen this unsavory country was beyond the young woman, it was absolutely depressing. The land was thick with moisture and greenery, the constant rains providing lush foliage and prosperous crops for the town's people. The melancholy landscape served as a wonderful place for farmers, but not for the lone daughter of a Noble. She desperately missed the bright warmth and welcoming air of the Mediterranean.

Kagome pulled her shawl tightly around her chin, shivering as the wind licked mercilessly at her cheeks. Her hands curled tighter around her basket as she treaded angrily through the muck, wishing, not for the first time, that she could return to the comforts of England.

"Lady Kagome, how nice to see you on this fine day!" She turned to meet the toothy grin of the towns resident jokester. He joined her side, catching her pace and matching it precisely.

Kagome snorted indignantly, sweeping her eyes over the devilish young man who sported black ashes and grime from the blacksmiths shop. He was covered in a thin layer of ash and dirt, coating his poorly made cotton pants and shirt. Despite his dirty appearance, his face remained clean of any smudging, showing off the handsome set of his jawline.

"It's alright, I suppose. Have you sold any swords today?"

A grin split his face as he chuckled and replied "Why my dear, I've sold not a single one and it shall remain so. Swords are as useful in this place as the local tavern."

Despite her earlier annoyance, Kagome's mood eased as he stepped in time with her, the comforting presence of her only friend a welcome distraction from the days of tedious and mundane repetition. A soft smile graced her pale face, her ocean blue eyes reflecting a tender kindness often lost in the harsh terrain of Virgina. She slowed her steps, dragging out the most enjoyable part of her day.

"Which I hear is pretty useful, if your name is George McGrover." She pointed across the way to a man with his face buried in the slimy sludge, his fingers still clasped around an ale cup.

The pair shared a soft laugh, the wet droplets becoming less of a nuisance in the presence of such a sweet and tender man. "Where are you off to, Lady Kagome?"

"The market." The corners of her mouth turned down slightly. "My father asked me to get a few vegetables for dinner this evening, we are having company. He also requested that I find some tea that, what did he say? Oh, tea that wasn't 'a disgraceful pile of slosh.' Ha!" She changed the pitch of her tone to do a poor imitation of her father, garnering an ear splitting grin and a raucous laughter. "What about you, , what has called your attention on this… tolerable day?"

"A beautiful woman."

She shot him a discouraging look, her eyes knotting up in disapproval. He remained unaffected, his smile still softly on his lips. "I'm heading to the mail house." He amended quickly. "I need to write a request for supplies. I have some coin and need to hire a sailor to travel for a few...items." He said loosely.

"How borning."

"I should say so. It seems we've arrived at the market."

Kagome nodded, her face gaining a far away haze as she contemplated, once more, how much happier she would be in any place but this one. Mr. Sullivan bowed expectantly to her, and without seeing she curtised clumsily in response, returning her attention to the local blacksmith. "Thank you for the escort, your company is always welcome." She smiled sincerely, and he beamed at her in satisfaction.

"Any time, My Lady. I shall eagerly look forward to our next encounter."

He slipped carefully away, disappearing into the mail house and out of Kagome's sight, A discontented sigh escaped her rich lips as she continued to the market. She felt out of her element buying food and finding tea, which were tasks usually left for Martha, their slave. Martha had been busy preparing the house for the arrival of their guests, prepping meals and hurriedly cleaning. Kagome's father had simply shifted the work onto his daughter. Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, she angeled herself and moved quickly, wanting nothing more then to escape the overcast sky and squishing putty under her feet .

 _How unfortunate for me._

Sesshomaru was positioned at the helm of the deck, his hands relaxed on the wheel as his eyes swept over the crew while they worked in chaotic swiftness. His long silver hair tied back in a single large braid and swayed gently in the coaxing of the wind. He refused to wear the large, cumbersome hat often associated with Pirate Captains, it was a useless material. The sails of The Kireina bellowed wistfully against the pleasant breeze, the clouds gathering in the distance a minor concern for the taiyoukai. His amber eyes skimmed across the lapping waves, the steadiness of the ocean a welcomed break from the vast storms that often plagued their voyages.

"Captain!" The voice of his navigator traveled over the bustle of the crew, and a young man with violet eyes and a gentle face emerged from the stairwell onto the upper deck.

"Miroku." He acknowledge with a slight incline if his head, and the human nodded back in turn.

"Captain, we've found a port where we can stock and resupply. It's on the tip of Virgina, Leones, and its small enough to be discreet, but," He paused and shifted uncomfortably, already anticipating Sesshomaru's reaction to this bit of displeasing news, "It's around the slave ports run by John Sullivan, there is rumor he's taken up residency there and is moving the trade in secret."

"Can we make port anywhere else?" He inquired, his eyes alight with a silent, bubbling hatred.

"Not with the small amount of rations we have left. We don't have any choice, unless we want to starve to death or worse. Our best bet is to get what we need and get the hell out of there."

Sesshomaru nodded, his anger simmering under the surface, one of the Traders right underneath his nose and he was out resourced. He clenched his claws tightly around the splintered wood, a plan formulation in his mind promising death. John Sullivan's crimes against demon kind were numerous in account, blood binding demons, outright abuse of the slaves, and starving them to the brink of death were a few he had recounted. He would sink his claws into the human for the out right violation of youkai females, often producing hanyou children, and then slaughtering the infants while their mothers screamed for mercy.

"How long until we make port?"

"Before sunset if the tides are good."

Yes, his death would be long and incredibly sweet.

"We will resupply, and I will kill him." There was no argument to be had, Miroku knew the twisted look on his Captains face, and he crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed against the ship side.

"I suppose you have a plan, then."

"Hn. Our heading, Miroku."

"Four notches south, between the whale tail and the lions main."

Sesshomaru adjusted the wheel, and began shouting commands across the ship. The crew fell into step immediately, tying ropes and adjusting sails according to the Captains demands. It took only minutes for the ship to get on course, and as the flurry of men calmed and were hovering at their stations, he tied the wheel and headed below deck. As he made his way down the narrow stair way, he caught sight of his brother propped up against the siding of his cabin, awaiting orders. Words were not exchanged, and as Sesshomaru entered into the Captain's Cabin Inuyasha followed him inside.

"Are we going after Sullivan?" The half-demons ears swiveled forward, his lighter amber eyes taking in Sesshomaru's rigid shoulders. A soft growl answered him, and he cracked his knuckles anxiously. "About damn time."

"Retrieve Bankotsu and Myouga. We have plans to discuss."

The brothers nodded once to each other, a sign of respect on their ship and Inuyasha headed out onto the deck. Sesshomaru moved to stand at the window, looking out over the constant torrent of waves that carried his freedom. He clasped the hilt of Tensaiga, one of two swords strapped securely to his hip. His eyes gleamed, his inner demon restless as it called for a blood payment. Sharp claws drummed absentmindedly on the hilt of the healing sword, his father's legacy to the eldest brother. He would be paid, in full. They would all pay, be it by his claws, the metal of his blade, or his brother's.

The door clicked open, and the Pirate Captain turned to greet his crewmen, and without hesitation the demons set to work crafting a plan to end the hell that Sullivan himself was.

 _How unfortunate for me._

A/N: Well, I hope you like it! There will be more!


	2. The Nature of Fate

Chapter 2: The Nature of Fate

Sesshomaru slipped past the wheel of the ship, his claws flexing absentmindedly as he strolled down the steps and off the helm. Inuyasha had agreed to steer into port, allowing Sesshomaru to direct the frenzy of preparations. They would not fail, he would not tolerate it. Every person on his ship raced about frantically, the town of Leones nearing in sight. An hour now, at most. Their plan had been set and it was time to get to work.

Golden eyes tilted up once more toward the sky, the clouds that had been lingering now dissipated, leaving a painted blue stretching on endlessly across his vision. The tides pulled quietly, shuttling them on with ease. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, the crisp salt and clarity of the sea washed over his senses and as he allowed himself one moment of peace while he moved along the length of the ship.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The full blooded demon paused his steps, tilting his head slightly toward the call.

Two young women, both boring soft brown eyes and determined, sour frowns, made their way to stand in front of their Captain. The expression on each females face mirrored a hardened resolve, and despite the annoyance at being cornered for this conversation again, their persistence garnered his respect. He remained silent, allowing the both of them the opportunity to speak and be heard.

"Captain, please reconsider our position. We can handle ourselves." The first woman argued, her soft chestnut hair dancing around her eyes despite it being cropped short to her head. She wore long tight pants with a white cotton under shirt and a thick purple jacket to guard against the windy torrent of the seas.

"We are capable, Captain Sesshomaru, we've proven so plenty in the past. We'll simply blend in and wait in case we're needed. Monitor, if you will." The second woman spoke her words taught and willful. Her thick black-brown hair was tied in a high ponytail tucked lazily underneath a large, plain tan hat. Her pants and cotton shirt identical to the first woman, her jacket the shining difference in its dark red velvet.

"My answer is no."

Both of their mouths flew open in unison, but Sesshomaru simply held up his hand and gave them a withering glare, quieting both the irritated females.

"Your mates," He continued, "Will be distressed about your presence, and will not perform effectively. I can not have you in potential danger, this is not a tavern in Cuba, this is John Sullivan. He will not hesitate to harm you, should you be discovered, especially you, Kikyou." He gave the woman a pointed look down his nose, the argument dying on her lips.

"Sesshomaru, please." The first woman began, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration. He understood why most other pirates would not allow females aboard their ships, they were positively infuriating.

"And what of Kohaku, Songo?"

"He'll be cared for, I can't let Miroku go out on his own!"

"No."

"Please, I will stay out of the way, just let me wa-"

"No."

She growled under her breath, whispering something that sounded oddly like "stubborn bastard" and Sesshomaru felt his mouth quirk at the corners. While these women drove him to the point of insanity, his affection for both did not go unnoticed. He favored them with a position on his ship, and indulged in many of their whims while they had been on board the Kirena. He allowed a mating with his brother for one woman, then soon after the other caught the eye of his navigator. They were strong willed, hardened women of the sea.

He would not risk their safety.

"We have been over your duties while we are out hunting. The females will remain on this ship."

Kikyou let loose an exasperated sigh, and Songo glared daggers at her Captain's final word. He was the law of the Kirena, both women would follow his orders despite their personal opinions. It stung, being forced to wait quietly like delicate shore women, but the Traders were ruthless, and their Captain had spoken. Sesshomaru's eyes softened only briefly, understanding full well why the two were angry. It was not often that their Captain forbade them from battling at the side of their mates, but Sullivan was simply too dangerous. His job was to protect his pack, and he would not waver.

"Go and tend your mates, we will be leaving for shore in an hour." With strained grumbling, but subdued, the two women turned and left their Captain to his devices. Sesshomaru did not enjoy treating them as if they were a weakness but it was his duty, and his honor, to protect them.

"Anchor the ship!" Sesshomaru yowled, and as the iron dropped into the swirling ocean, a jolt brought the entire ship to a stop. They were close enough. Sesshomaru swept along and peered over the edge of the ship as two longboats were dropped from the side of his Kirena. Leones was about to get the show of a lifetime and the demon pirate would be its gracious host. This death would be remembered for an age.

As swift as the tide turns, Sesshomaru and selected members of his crew were squatting in the wooden boats, shoulder to shoulder, a total of ten demons and humans in aboard each. The demons making their way to shore were disguised perfectly as humans, including Sesshomaru himself. Though it disgusted him to cover his marks, the stealth it provided would give them the upper hand. Inuyasha and Miroku, his two most trusted, had their eyes locked on the town that could mean their death.

"'Sesshomaru, 're you ready?" Inuyasha growled, his inner demon tossing restlessly.

"Head for port!" They began rowing together, it was judgement day.

* * *

Kagome was strolling along the docks when she watched the ship usher into the bay, her curiosity peaked at this new arrival. Her basket was lightly filled with tea and a few vegetables, nothing fancy, but she was not usually the one to procure such menial items. The clouds, though still primarily in the sky, had parted in patches to reveal bits of a blue sky behind it. Kagome gathered the sun might be out today, she longed for the warmth of sunshine heating on her skin. Deciding that her day not be wasted, she let her feet carry her along, and suddenly she saw two boats rowing close to town.

She followed the path to the main dock, and hoped with all her heart she might find some relief from the utter dullness of Leones.

Dark blue eyes lingered on the gathered crowd as the men unloaded from the shore boats, her gaze fixed in fascination at the strangest group of males she had ever laid eyes on. In particular, two men stood out beyond the rest, with their flowing silver hair and defined features, she couldn't help her slightly parted lips. Both were tall, lean, and muscular, though the one with braided hair leered over the other male by at least a foot. The taller man began barking orders in a deep sultry voice, and the young woman felt tingles rush through her at the sound.

Blushing, she shook away her girlish fluke, and spun from the dock to head back into town. She wasn't ready to head home just yet and decided to spend some time peeking into the various shops. She began wondering if their might be a book boutique she may have missed, and hurried her steps. She could see in her mind the endless book stores of her home. She often spent hours going from one shop to the next, finding new books to whisk her away on adventures. With determined resolve, she returned to the center square, and began her search.

* * *

Sesshomaru lead the group of men as one through the town, each with their shoulders square and heads high. They needed to re-supply before the hunt to find Sullivan. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu walked behind their Captain, each man had been given two tasks, watch for Sullivan and find one of the supplies they needed. Sesshomaru and his three comrades sought the blacksmiths shop, while water, food, and medicine had been left to other members of his crew. The town was small, two cross roads containing all of the market. It wasn't long before the sign of the blacksmiths shop came into view.

Sesshomaru waved his hand and the other men walked on, leaving the four alone in the square.

"Inuyasha, stay and watch. Bankotsu, go the length of the market and report back."

Bankotsu nodded and growled out, "Sir." and then wandered aimlessly away, appearing unbothered.

Inuyasha leaned nonchalantly against the side of a wood post, his arms crossed lazily on his chest. He whispered quietly, words so soft no human could hear, "I don't like the looks of it. Two men have been tailin' us since we came in. Smells like the Trade alright."

"Hn. We will snuff it out." Sesshomaru retorted in a mirroring tone, then raising his voice, "Miroku, come."

"Aye sir."

The two men walked side by side into the shop, glancing around at the works laid out on display. Swords of only one size, far less than a shop with bountiful business. No ammunition could be seen, and a few farming tools were hung on the far wall, clearly rusting with time. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion, it was bare compared to even the poorest of establishments, which in those cases held more ordinary pieces and less weaponry. The anvil and hammer were scuffed and marred, clearly well worn, but not on the minimum selection of this shop. A trap door in the far corner of the shop caught Sesshomaru's attention and his inner demon growled out a warning just as the owner of the shop rounded from the connecting room, a sloppy grin plastered on his face.

It was John Sullivan.

Sesshomaru suppressed a murderous grin of victory, its seemed fate was moving pieces in his favor today.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" He asked, taking a long drink of Sesshomaru's appearance. His lips faltered a fraction, but boldly continued. "I don't have much."

Miroku stepped in, recognizing the tension. "We needed some ammunition, and a few swords, and we'll be on our way." Sesshomaru remained quiet, leveling a narrowed glare in the direction of the pathetic human before him.

"Swords, huh? I've got some, but they aren't the best quality. No guns here, I'm afraid I do what I can, but tools are really my strong suit. We're small here, not much business."

"Let me see one and I'll decide, if it's the same to you." Miroku countered.

"Sure come right over here." He waved Miroku over, then added in Sesshomaru's direction, "Feel free to look around...I didn't catch your name?"

"Pablo." Miroku supplied for him. "His name is Pablo, doesn't speak much English. I'm James."

"Pablo. We'll be just a minute."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, seeing the opportunity presented, and swept to the other side of the room. Sesshomaru seemed to be enthralled with one of the dangling short swords, intently sizing it up while running his human fingers the length of the blade.. Mediocre work, at best. He could see and feel the shining notches in the metal. They would buy nothing today from this shop.

Sullivan lead Miroku as far from Sesshomaru as he could manage, then pulled the man close, one arm wrapped around Miroku's shoulders. "How long have you known your friend over there?"

Miroku's face paled but with a down turn of his head, he smoothly said. "I wouldn't call us friends, he's traveling and we picked him up a few ports back. Says he's got his business."

"You know he's a demon?"

"You think he's a demon?"

Sullivan frowned, glancing over at Sesshomaru, who was turned away, absorbing every word spoken.

"He is. He'll get good men like you killed, their dangerous you know? If I were you I'd leave him here and get on your way before your whole crew is left dead."

"How can you tell?" Miroku inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"I just know these things. Call it a lucky gift."

"A demon!" he faked the fear in his voice, all too familiar with this dance.

"Sh! You'll get us killed."

Here, Miroku dropped his voice to make it tremble every so slightly. "I've got to tell the Captain."

"Mm, bring the demon back tomorrow morning, I'll handle it from there."

"You can do that?"

"I've got my ways, my house is connected to the shop, bring him here in the morning, can't risk losing good humans to the likes of those savages." Miroku felt the anger heating his chest, but they got what they came for. He continued the game. "The other one too, standing just outside. That hair color isn't natural for humans."

Miroku pretended to sneak a wary glance at Inuyasha, leaning on the post, head down. He knew Inuyasha would be listening to the conversation, his ears as sharply trained as his brother's.

"Dawn." Then Sullivan spun away from Miroku, announcing loudly, "I'll have those swords you requested tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned then, looking over the man who had taken so many of his kin. He would bleed him dry for his crimes.

Miroku shook hands with Sullivan, though he would have much rather broken his slimy wrist. "Good day."

"Good day."

Miroku and Sesshomaru marched out, Inuyasha following them after a moment. Once they were far enough from the shop, Sesshomaru's eyes shrank to slits with his cold rage. His claws flexed roughly behind the magic of his disguise. impatiently he snapped, "You have one hour to resupply and get back to my ship."

 _I will have my payment._

* * *

Kagome found herself off a gravel road right outside of town, and open field of yellow and blue flowers stretching as far as the eye could see. A large willow tree was seated in the middle of the grassy meadow, majestic and vital greens painted across a gray-blue sky. Kagome's smile mirrored the peaceful serenity she felt in this new place she had been lucky enough to discover. She nested herself underneath the shade of the willow, its roots twisted in a perfect alcove that hugged her slender frame.

It wasn't long before underneath the graceful willow, she drifted off in carefree dreams.

A/N: Wooh! It took awhile but here you go! I know Kagome didn't play as large of a role in this chapter, but she will in the next one. Her family is only going to play a minor role in this story, but they we will be introduced later where I'll write a small snippet.

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, any pointers or constructive criticism will be welcome. I am out of my writers block so I promise to update more!


	3. Kidnapped

A/N: Hello Hello! I am out of my writer's block and will be updating more often and will also be editing chapters as I go. No plot changes have been made! Worry not, I have so many things in store for this Fic. Enjoy enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know what needs improvement. Detail, character development? Let me know what you think!

ONWARD

* * *

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

When the young woman woke, it was to the sound of raucous shouting, and the smell of thickened smoke. She sat up with a jolt, darkness surrounding her as she tried to gain her bearings, blinking the grogginess from azure eyes. Kagome's shoulder and neck were stiff from sleeping against the tree trunk. Her stomach twisted at the lingering burn that wafted through the air and peering into the distance she could make out a large orange glow. The faint sound of men hollering brushed her ears as she stretched her aching limbs. Squinting through the darkness, it occurred to her that the strange glow seemed otherworldly and after a moment of blankly staring her senses came rushing back to life.

Something in that direction was on fire.

Jumping to her feet, she gathered her basket close to her chest, and carefully started to feel her way through the dark. Her parent's would be worried sick. She cautiously stepped through the open grass, trying her best to see through the thicket of green. The moon had yet to rise, her heart hammering loudly in her chest as she walked along. Just as she was about to step onto the dirt path, she slammed her foot into something hard and came tumbling face first into the ground. Her arms shot put, throwing her basket, in an attempt to catch herself. Ivory skin met rocks and dirt, pain biting into the side of her face. She hissed at stinging, and scrambled to her feet, liquid sliding down to her jaw.

 _Just great!_

The contents of her basket were strewn across the road, and she quickly gathered the items and once again brought the basket to her chest. More shouting caused her to look at the fire in the distance, her stomach dropping in fear at the proximity it was to their tiny town. With thoughts of home, her feet took her the opposite way of the fire, and back into the village. It was never safe for a young woman to be alone at night, the safety of the town as she entered flooded her with relief. Just as she was passing the most familiar shops, a man stepped out in the a ways ahead of her. It was clearly a man holding a flickering candle, his face unclear in the shadows as she approached cautiously.

Once Kagome was only a couple of paces from him, she realized she knew that face and her tension relaxed at the familiar face.

"Lady Kagome, what on earth are you doing out at this hour?"

"It seems I fell asleep." she replied with a sheepish smile. "Mr. Sullivan, why are you out?"

"There was fire up at Henry's, it hasn't hit the house yet but I was on my way to help put it out when- My Lady! What happened to your face, you're covered in blood?"

Kagome reached up to touch the side of her cheek, the blood already beginning to dry and coat her skin. "I fell trying to get back to the road. I'm heading home, my parents are probably worried."

"Please allow me to clean your wound, you could get an infection if you let it sit for too long."

Shifting uneasily, she searched the man's face and saw only concern reflecting back at her, and with a tentative smile she nodded. "It might be better if I go ahead and clean it, it could scare my mother. I don't want her to panic, its just a scratch after all. Thank you."

He smiled warmly at the young woman. "Come, I've got some tea I just finished, I can't keep you long but one cup and a quick clean up shouldn't take up too much time."

"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan."

"Call me John."

She bit her lip, mulling it over. "I hardly think that's appropriate, Mr. Sullivan."

"We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes, of course, but the familiarity, it may cause people to misinterpret the nature of our relationship."

"Let them think, the old coots. We are good friends, and it would honor me if you would address me as a friend would another."

The scales tipped, Kagome grinned mischievously. "Alright, since we're ignoring the 'old coots', John then. I still find it a little unorthodox, but I'm very glad were friends."

"As am I, Lady Kagome."

He lead her through the nearly barren showroom, the connecting door to his home in the far wall on the left side of the shop. A few flickering fires burned over head, just enough light to see around the area. As they were about to pass the threshold to the living quarters, a muffled cry edged aggressively into the room. Kagome froze in her tracks, eyes immediately drawn to the trap door on the floor, where the sound seemed to spring from. She had never seen it before despite having been here before. The very existence of it gave her an intrusive feeling, a knot forming in her chest. Her eyes widened as the sound grew louder and all the color drained from her face. It was a child's cry. Just as she tore her gaze from the door, Sullivan drilled her with his stare, expression changed into a cold, calculating malice.

All friendliness from a moment ago was wiped clean.

"What… what was that?" Though she was positive of the sound, she hoped she was wrong and it dawned on her as her heartbeat quickened that she didn't know this man very well and was about to enter his home. She was an unarmed woman who couldn't possibly hope to fight him if he decided to hurt her or worse. The nauseous feeling grew as the sobbing scream echoed around them. He turned his murderous glare at the rusty wooden door. The basket slipped from her fingers, clattering to the ground and once more spilling its contents. Both parties ignored the slip and remained rigidly straight and tense.

"Nothing of interest, we've had a pest control problem and I've taken care of it." He attempted to assure her, but the facade was broken.

Subconsciously, she stepped back, a sudden warning bell screaming in her head. Kagome felt the panic rise in her throat, the weight of her carelessness shining in the rigid stance of a man she barely knew. She'd made a mistake, why she wasn't sure, but the room felt as if a pressure wanted to drag her to the ground. It took all of her control to remain upright and biting her lip, she weighed her chances if she took flight and ran. But the desperate cry came again, and she knew she couldn't abandon the faceless child's voice. Her body began to quietly shake, the tremble undetectable to humans. Mustering every bit of courage, she took her mistake head on.

"Pest control problem? That sounds...awful." she nearly choked.

He relaxed slightly, openly sizing her up from head to toe. She held her chin steady, looking in his clearly heartless eyes. Kagome was seeing the man for the first time and in that moment, he looked cruelty lifeless.

"It is, but it's problem we all face."

"May I see it?" She ventured, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's take care of that injury first, we wouldn't want you going home with that. After all, your mother will worry."

She was caught.

Kagome decided her best chance was to run. Just as she turned a full circle three broad chested males appeared, each far enough apart to block the open exit of the shop. Soft torch light cackled around them, illuminating the intruders enraged faces. She cursed her luck. The first man was medium height with black hair and wild violet eyes. Kagome had no idea who he was but she instantly recognized the two odd men from the dock. They were both entirely different from the dreamy fantasy she recalled just hours earlier. Both males sported long, gleaming claws and bright amber eyes. It was the dog ears on the shorter and the purple stripes on the larger that alerted her to their origin. They were both demons, and they wore expressions that could wither a man into his grave.

What had she gotten herself into?

"John Sullivan." The taller man began, the crescent moon on his forehead a beautiful painting on a deadly monster. "I've been waiting a long." The amber eyes shot over to her, and a chill ran down her spine at the snaral from his lips. Long fangs glistened in the soft torch light, her heart hammering wildly as he growled "Move, wench."

Kagome clumsily backed to the far wall and kept her mouth shut, praying that if she remained unnoticed, her life would be spared. Pressing her back firmly against the wall, she felt tears trickle down her face, fear coursing through every inch of her veins. She watched in horror at the predicament she found herself in. She didn't dare risk turning her back and winding up dead with no warning. It was then that John Sullivan smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling with an emotion Kagome didn't know. A nasty shiver ran up her spine and a strange static feeling hummed beneath her skin. She was afraid, and she wanted to save the child locked away under the floor. She couldn't fight her way through, she knew nothing of demons.

Before another word was spoken, a long green whip surged forward and wrapped Sullivan around his feet, toppling the man over in one swoop. He squealed in pain and the whip remained around his ankles as the taller man approached, his eyes dangerous and completely focused on his prey.

"You set the fire!" He shouted angrily, glaring over at the violet eyed man. "Demon-loving skum. My own kind, taking the side of this, this beast!"

A tingling in the back of her mind told Kagome to moved carefully over to the trap door while their attention was away. She quietly crept along the wall, watching in horror as the demon stopped just in front of the human. Sullivan laid sprawled just out of her reach, and now was her chance. The dog eared demon stepped as if to catch her, but the one with stripes held up his hand. Dog-ear stopped dead in his tracks, raising his eyebrow in irritation. The young woman watched the display as she opened the door and lept into the depths below. She fell at least ten feet, and with a scream landed in a heap on the floor, skinning both her knees and the palms of her hands. Kagome hadn't expected to fall that far down. She hoped by some miracle she could help the child escape.

"Hello?" It was a girls voice, a soft spoken, little girl. More tears fell down Kagome's face, she was out of her element and afraid for the child's life. What if the demons killed this girl?

"I'm here, are you alright?" Kagome whispered, the light from the torches allowing her to see the clearly the wide brown eyes of a dirty little girl. A sob escaped her tiny lips and Kagome rushed to her, the pain forgotten."Shhh, please don't be loud, they'll hear you."

It took a few moments for the girls breathing to even and Kagome held her tightly, petting her hair and rocking her into a calmness like she had her brother so many times.

"What's your name?" Kagome whispered.

"It...it's Rin."

"Rin, I'm Kagome. We don't have much time, is there a way out of here?"

The little girl black hair swished as she shook her head no, pointing to the stairs that lead up to the surface. A blood curdling scream made its way into the cellar, causing Rin to tighten her arms around Kagome, the comfort shattered as she began to cry profusely again. Kagome locked her arms around the fragile girl, tears pouring of her own as the screeching increased. Several minutes went by and the screaming didn't falter, the two females clinging to each other and crying as they waited for it to end. It seemed to drag on, until finally a curse shouted above the painful howl, and silence fell.

With bated breath the waited, listening intently for the silence to break as minutes ticked by.

Thudding broke that silence as the footsteps started underground, and her face hardened with resolve. The steps paused at the top of the stairs.

"Listen to me Rin." Kagome whispered, peeking down into the brown eyes of her charge. "I am your mother, you were taken by Sullivan, I came to get you back. If they ask, that's what you say. Don't stray from it."

Her mouth hung open, and the young girl murmured, "He thought I was a demon. I'm just a human, I tried to tell him." Her panic began to rise as she choked on more pulled the youngster fully on her lap, Rin burying her head in the crook of the older girl's neck.

"I will protect you, do as I say. Don't talk." Rin nodded weakly, her fingers tightening in Kagome's dirty dress.

The violet eyed man and the dog-eared demon lugged noisily to the two women, and with tearful conviction Kagome mustered the deadliest glare in her power. It was enough to keep them from approaching, and the thudding stopped a few feet from the pair. Dog-ear glowered down his nose, the softness in his face uncharacteristic of the situation. Especially after what she guessed of their tactics with Sullivan. The other man seemed to mirror his expression, the confusion clearly directed at the two females huddled and crying on the floor.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, what do ya want done with these ones?" The demon in the the velvet vest called, his ears twitching in his messy silver hair.

The stripped demon, Sesshomaru, gracefully glided down into the cellar, skipping the stairs entirely. Kagome felt the humming once more, her arms securely locked around the thin frame of the tiny shaking girl. His velvet white vest and plain black pants were snug against his broad chest and his hands hung loosely at his sides. His eyes began roaming her and a sound similar to purring left his lips, his jaw line flexing with the noise.

"Bring them." With that he jumped back out of the underground chamber in one fluid motion, all eyes trained on the breath taking monster as he went.

Kagome's hauty glare did nothing for the men, and clutching Rin closely, she began her climb out of the dank hole, silently preparing for the worst.


	4. I Found You

A/N: Do not worry, I am not giving up on this story! I am being very careful in what a write and where I want this story to go, so please, the patience will be worth it! Ah at last, the long awaited, NEXT CHAPTER! Please Review my darlings! I am already working on the next chapter, so no worries!

Chapter 4: I Found You

Sesshomaru was kneeling as his crew members began the hefty row back to his Kirena, the taken woman sitting beside him while she clung to the malnourished child. He would question her and release them back to their lives once she gave him what he wanted. Unless of course, she was one of Traders. The sleek curve of her face and bright-sky blue eyes were uncommon in this area of the world, raven hair tousling and caressing her creamy white skin. She was well fed and lithe with a blossoming bosom peeking from under her dress. Nice-looking for a human, even the Pirate Lord could see that. Two demons that he'd picked up in port some months ago were clearly giving notice of her. This stirred his protectiveness and he would observe these demons closely.

Sesshomaru would allow no harm to females who were not a threat. It was beneath him to hurt innocents of any kind. No, they would remain untouched while in his charge.

It set him on edge that his beast prowled restlessly inside him, somehow reacting to the very aura of her. Once he was rid of her snaring presence, his inner demon would settle, and he could torture the trade locations out of his captured prey. Sullivan's body lay chained in the boat rowing next to theirs, his face and arms scolded with bubbling wounds. His claws had burned the man, oh they'd burned him thoroughly. What Sesshomaru had in mind for this human creature would make those tiny whelps mere child's play. The sickening pleasure lurking in all demons racked throughout his body. His claws flexed, the hunt successful, they were one step closer.

The Kirena came into clear view, the torches a glowing beacon in the otherwise pitch dark ocean. This ship had been his home of the last fifty years, the salvation of his kind and symbol of hope. The rest of his crew, including the two agitated females, were eagerly waiting aboard deck to witness the successful hunt. He was the most renowned Demon of the seven seas, his strength matched by none. There was always success.

"Pull steady!" He commanded, and the rowers fell into more gentle movements as they angled the smaller boats parallel to the ship.

Sesshomaru, the Captain of the Kirena and Son of The Great Dog Demon, would destroy all who stood in his wake. He would free his kind and send the rotting bodies of the Traders to the bottom of the sea.

When Kagome stepped onto the deck of the foreign ship, she immediately swept Rin into her arms and glared at anyone whose unwanted eyes lingered on them. She forced control over herself, the tears drying up as protective instincts overtook her. The little girl could not gain control of her young emotions and she quietly wept into Kagome's shoulder. A comforting hand rested on the back of Rin's black hair and Kagome softly whispered, "I'll protect you." Her tiny hands balled into Kagome's sleeves and remained the child's sole response.

It was enough.

Thoughts began whirling through her mind of what could save them. She began to plot the most useful strategies. She could tell them Rin was her daughter, and she'd been searching for her and just wound up there. Maybe that would satisfy them enough to let them go? Her mind began racing, different ideas coming and going in a whirlwind. How would she get them out of this safely? What could she say? Many ideas floundered to the surface, but not single thread promised a perfect escape.

"Move, wench." The gruff voice of the dog-eared pirate huffed, stepping ahead of her. He motioned with his clawed hand to follow him. Without words she trudged along behind him, scowling hotly at his back, her chin up high. She would be strong. Kagome swore to herself she would find a way to keep Rin alive and get her free. Her courage grew, soft features hardened, and she sauntered forward with unmoveable determination.

He led them across the deck, rounding one of the smaller masts and brought them in front of two intricately carved wooden doors. Two long haired dogs, with mouths hung open and fangs bared, were carved out of each side. The details were meticulous, down to the the individual strands of fur. The handles had a polished silver, a dark blue paint surrounding the outer edges of the trim. Unrecognizable designs lined all around the dogs, furthering the mastery of the entrance. The work of a fine craftsmen. This was the Captain Quarters. Dog-ears pulled open the entry, stepping back and prompting them inside.

Kagome had been expecting a little more, but once inside the room, the plain surroundings seemed out of place given the grandeur of the wood dogs. A large bed sporting nothing but white sheets was against the wall on the back side of the cabin, a navy trunk at the foot of it. In th middle of the cabin sat an ordinary round table with six chairs. Papers and a few peculiar objects were littered across it, but it was otherwise unremarkable. The last piece of furniture was a modest desk next to the enchanting wrap around window. In the chair, examining his spiked claws, lounged the striped demon. Kagome gripped Rin a fraction tighter at the resounding slam of dog-ears exit.

She was alone with a demon. Not just any demon, the Demon Pirate Captain.

"What were you doing in Sullivans shop?" He ground out, amber orbs boring down into her with a brazen malice.

"He kidnapped her." Kagome blurted, her heart speeding up and the fear trickling back into her. He could kill them, end them as if they meant nothing. That's what demons were like weren't they?

He folded his long claws together, resting his chin a top his hands, his cold stare frozen on her ashen face. He could see that she was terrified and the stark-sour stench wafted all around him mixing with the salt of the human child, who was silent. Normally the scent of fear elated him, it meant his enemies were falling to their better. From this creature it stirred inside him an obscure disgust that was as unexpected as it was uncomfortable. Though Sesshomaru could clearly detect the fear from her, there was no lie in her words. His nose could not be fooled and this pleased him.

"You knew he had kidnapped her?"

All of the thoughts Kagome had flying around her mind vanished as she blurted, "I just found her."

"Explain, human." He growled, his voice sultry and sharp.

"I fell asleep outside of town. When I woke up, it had already been dark for sometime. I saw the fire in the distance and tried to hurry back to town, I was afraid of how close it was. Mr. Sullivan stopped me on the way, I fell on my way in and cut my cheek and he offered to help me clean it. I...I heard a sound coming from the floor and I noticed a door. It was a child and I knew something...something was wrong. He… Mr. Sullivan looked at me and I just, somehow I felt it. You came and I was afraid and I couldn't leave a child. I went down and she told me he kidnapped her. She said he thought she was a demon."

The humming quietly sang once more beneath her skin, her instincts clamouring in a way she couldn't explain. It had appeared for only a moment back in Sullivan's shop, but now it was louder and more forceful. Her hands began trembling ever so slightly as she plundered straight on.

"How do you know Sullivan?"

"He's the only blacksmith, my family just moved there not that long ago. He talks with me when I'm out and about. Please, please don't kill us. I don't know what he's done but it has nothing to do with me and this girl."

She was honest and honorable and he was satisfied to know she was not a Trader. Some obnoxious nagging feeling demanded he not kill her. Now he would not have to. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, the doors to his cabin swung open and in marched two very enraged females. Sesshomaru pressed his palm to his temple, a certain headache itching on the surface at the heavy aroma now surrounding his cabin. These females may yet be the death of him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gazed in disbelief as two women in long pants, with young smooth faces, stomped noisy into the room. The woman had short cropped hair but very slim features and to Kagome's utter amazement, she slammed her hand down on the Captain's desk, glaring him down with icy daggers. "You can't just drag a woman into your cabin alone! You've gone and terrified her! That is no way to treat a girl, especially a shore one!" She shouted.

 _He's going to kill her!_ Kagome thought in horror.

"Nonsense." He grumbled, "I was simply making sure she was no threat. Which I have deemed she is not."

"Honestly." The other woman piped up, her turned down mouth and deep brown eyes reflecting the irate expression of the short haired woman. Though the second woman was clearly upset, she held about her a poise and grace that radiated self-control.

"There are better ways to go about this, Sesshomaru! When Inuyasha and Miroku told me you brought a shore woman and a _little girl_ alone with a DEMON PIRATE, I could have skinned them both! And you! You should have come and gotten one of us instead of scaring the hell out of her!" The short haired woman continued her rant, slamming her hand once again on his desk. "You are having someone take her back right now!"

Kagome's mouth dropped, and Rin suddenly peaked up from Kagome's shoulder, her tears barely simmering on the surface.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, running a clawed hand across the ordinary desk, and gazing tiredly at the women. "Females." He grumped, turning to the window.

"I'm sorry for his Royal Assness." The short haired woman snapped, Sesshomaru snarling at the name, which she openly ignored. "I'm Songo, this is Kikyou." Kagome only stared blankly at the women, the whole situation molding into something her mind was failing to process.

"I need to sit down." Kagome whispered, her stomach turning, the humming still dancing around below the surface.

The one called Kikyou pulled a chair from the round table and guided Kagome and Rin into a sitting position. Kagome shifted Rin around where they were both comfortable, the child couldn't have been older than four or five winters. She needed a moment to absorb and calm her quivering nerves. Questions filled her mind as the entire nights events flooded around her. She was mortified to speak or ask questions of the newcomers while that demon was there. Sesshomaru, they had called him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she took deep, hard breaths. Her emotions ran chaotic and she was left exhausted and overwhelmed.

The door once again burst open, causing Kagome to jump and clutch the child in her arms.

Dog-ear and the violet eyed man rushed into the room hard-faced and angry.

"Captain, three ships crested the bay. Trader flags."

Sesshomaru was exiting the cabin with his men before Kagome could blink and commanded over his shoulder, "Remain here until I call."

Songo nodded, her face tense, and shut the door as the males disappeared onto the deck.

"It's going to be alright." Kikyou whispered, patting Kagome lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't understand how I wound up here." Kagome choked, stroking Rin's hair in an effort to distract and relax herself.

"I know he seems brutish, but Sesshomaru would never harm an innocent." Songo said confidently, pulling out a chair and plopping down. Kikyou settled herself in a chair on the adjacent side of Kagome. Both women were beyond heated at Sesshomaru for his lack of emotional common sense.

"That is hard to believe." Kagome quipped. "Are we really allowed to leave?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course." Songo muttered. "We'd never keep you against your will."

Kagome's face contorted into a frown, clearly skeptical.

"I promise," Kikyou began, meeting the shore woman's eyes, "We will return you, safely."

Something about her voice, be it the tenderness or sympathetic compassion, calmed Kagome's nerves. That soft humming that had been slightly strumming under her skin, silenced almost immediately. The anxiety seeped away and left in its place a trusting peacefulness. Kagome did not understand once again why she knew, but she could trust this woman, Kikyou. By extension, with her heart mollified, she could trust Songo. Her instincts stopped yowling and she slumped in the chair, breathing relaxed. They were alive, safe, and going home soon.

"By Traders flags, he didn't mean the Demonic Slave Traders did he?"

Songo and Kikyou averted their gazes, the rage in them completely changed from the childish scolding they had given their Captain.

"Yes." Kikyou confirmed.

"I haven't heard much about them," Kagome admitted. "Only that they kidnap demons and sell them off. They are completely ignored by the larger governments and they're ruthless."

"It's much more than that." Songo breathed, hands grasped harshly together. "They're repulsive monsters, every one of them. They believe humans should be the only existing race. They want to wipe demons from the earth."

"I'm hungry." Rin interrupted, gaining the attention of all three women and halting the disturbing conversation.

Kagome straightened her back and Rin sat up, cautiously looking over the new people. Songo smiled sweetly, all tension cleared away at the reminder of the youngest at the table. Rin leaned back against Kagome's chest where she could see the women easily. Kagome's arms wrapped around Rin's small frame and absently played with the strands of her rich black hair. Before they had a chance to start the topic change, they were all roughly jerked sideways. Kagome fumbled awkwardly to keep Rin from tumbling out of her lap. Songo's expression went grim as her eyes glued to the door. Rin turned and snuggled into the crook of Kagome's neck, the older woman rubbing the child's back to comfort her.

"We'll get food very soon. When did you eat last?" Songo asked, angling to distract from the undesired development.

"Long time ago."

"We'll don't worry, when we get back on land, we'll get something to eat and find your parents." Kagome tried to soothe.

"I don't have parents. I was at an Orphanage far away from here when he took me away."

The three women shared a pained look, their eyes never leaving the face of the angelic girl. If Kagome had not found her, would any one have found her? Kagome gathered her a bit closer, smiling softly down at Rin. That monster could have killed such a precious treasure. It was luck and a beautiful blunder of chance that Kagome had been at the exact right place in that moment of time. She was grateful to have been there, despite winding up on this merry go round of chaos.

"Its okay, because I found you."

Kagome kissed Rin softly on her forehead, holding tightly, and nothing more was said as the women listened intently to the commotion above deck.

THANK YOU, MORE SOON!


End file.
